Mass Effect 3 : Scorching Earth
by Daedalus-18
Summary: Set in the Mass Effect universe during the Reaper's invasion on Earth as a lone Drell street thug turns from a life of crime to an N7 recruit
1. Chapter 1 : Turning over a new leaf

Mass Effect 3 : Scorching Earth

**Author's Note : The unnamed Drell character is my own OC any other names, organizations and Character all belong to EA and bioware **

As i returned fire at the police cruiser with my assault rifle, I began to wonder if taking the mercenary position with the Eclipse's was the right decision with my life, as with every round my rifle fired i saw more of my life flashed before my eyes as the other merc beside me got shot in the chest, he dropped his gun on the ground with a crash which discharged a round and he pressed his hands over the hole, I abandoned my position behind the pillar I hide behind and shoved my gun into his hand

" I'll drag you shoot " I ordered him.

As I dragged him I realized he was heavier than he looked

"For the love of God what do you eat" I remarked

"Just pull me you stupid Drell" He managed to say through a mouth slowly filling with blood

I got him inside the bank and stuck him behind a marble pillar riddled with bullet holes and burn marks, and i tore my rifle from his bloody hands and blind fired from behind another pillar I heard the bullet impacting the police cruiser shattering the windows and showering the officer with glass, another merc gestured a thumb's up implying that it was a good shot, but the pride was short-lived as a grenade came through the large window our pillar supported , my eyes widened with fear as the grenade exploded mid-air between our pillar throwing me against the wall and the other merc helmet was covered in shrapnel, I removed his helmet to find a metal shard lodged in one of his eyes not wanting to disturbed the corpse I close with my finger the eyes without the shard in it and retrieved the merc's sniper rifle that was coated in dust and debris and placed it inside his hand's and whispered

"Rest now for your duty has been done"

I glanced down into my knee and as I slowly looked up I noticed a grenade on my dead comrades body I un clipped it from his belt and pulled my sidearm from its holster, I slowly peered round the pillar I was against and a machine gun was fired at my pillar the bullets rippled and bounced off the pillar sending marble dust into my visor rendering me blind for a couple of seconds, the mist cleared I lied down and looked through to window to see the merc behind the pillars dead or bleeding out with bullet hole all over them, I looked beyond the pillars to see who was shooting before, I gasped inside my helmet to see the machine gun wielding Krogan Grunt Urdnot followed behind by the Turian marksman Garrus Vakarian and the leader himself commander Sherpard, at this moment the remaining Eclipse mercenary knew we were in for a long shoot out.

**Author Note : If you enjoyed reading this please leave a review or suggestion for future chapter Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shootout

Chapter 2 : Shootout

The remaining Eclipse mercs jumped, slide and bioticly hovered down to the main lobby, the highest ranked _alive _merc ordered us to fan out and protect the front entrance, . We listened I was crouched behind the first bullet riddled pillar closest to the front door._  
_

We all cocked, pumped and released the safety's on our gun, the commanding merc ordered us to fire, all at once 9 of us turned from our covers and unload rounds of ammo into their squad but Shepard raised his hand and formed a biotic shield with protected them from our weapon fire, suddenly on of the younger mercs shouted

"This is bloody useless".

As he jumped his cover and sprinted towards Shepard omnitool weapon unsheathed, with his other arm Shepard swung his arm in an upwards arc and bioticly slammed him into a nearby wall. The rest of us could tell the slam didn't kill him his omnitool was still active.

"How the hell do we match up to them" a merc said

"Does it matter there's 8 of us and 3 of them " an older merc replied

"Hey you there, Drell " the older merc said pointing at me

"Yes" I replied

" You're a Drell aren't you a ninja"

"No do I look like one to you" I said as the older merc looked at me

" I guess not " the merc said

"Exactly " I said sarcastically

" INCOMING" a merc shouted pointing beyond his cover as Grunt charged towards us,.

Two of the merc turned and ran from cover screaming

" we surrender"

The older merc nodded to the merc with the sniper rifle he toke aim and shot the two cowards

" We don't allow cowards"

At this point Grunt was upon us he jumped on to a fallen pillar in front of one of the merc and fired his machine gun from the hip killing him and the two others beside him, the rest of us ran back into the bank we heard a crack of a rifle and the merc running behind me slowly stopped and fell to the floor with a massive hole where his visor would be.

Me, the older merc and a scary newbie were pointing our guns at Shepard, Garrus and Grunt,

"So you're the punks who have given the police hell" said Shepard with a confident tone in his voice

None of us had the guts to retort against Shepard, Shepard looked at Garrus and Grunt nodded and they dropped there guns

"Lets have a little fist on fist action" said Shepard flicking his wrist activating his omnitools weapon,Grunt cracked his knuckles and punched the wall he was standing beside turning most of the wall into dust he smirked evilly eyeing up the newbie,Garrus simply placed his sniper up against a wall and said.

"I'm fighting the old one "

"So I'm fighting you " Shepard said pointing his glowing omnitool blade at me

I managed to muster the courage to activated my omnitool weapon and taunted him by saying

" Come get some"

Shepard smiled his body began to aura with biotic energy and he charged towards me I narrowly block his omnitool with mine and fell back onto the floor,I quickly glanced to my comrade the older merc was fist fighting with Garrus, Garrus was pummeling him with uppercuts, right and left hooks and the odd headbutt.

I swung my head to my left and Grunt was leaning against the wall seeing he had broken the young merc's neck and there was a small puddle of blood slowly panning from inside his helmet, I pushed up from the floor looked forward only to take Shepard foot to my helmet knocking it off my head.

" Oh so you're a Drell are you " Shepard said surprised

" Yeah you got a problem Shep" I said while spitting blood out of my mouth

"No I just expected more of a challenge from you " he said

I replied " You want a challenge I'm not dead yet "

As I sprinted towards him omnitool posed to thrust and I swung for his head he easily dodged my blade and stepped into my thrust and punched me in the face but I spun my left leg in the air and countered by kicking Shepard in the back of the head.

Shepard stepped back and placed his hand on the back of his head and showed me his hand, his glove had a patch of blood on it and he said

" Nice kick "

" Thanks " I replied with a panting voice

" But that is the only hit your going to get boy" Shepard said

Shepard swung his arm and I felt myself being lifted and Shepard pulled his arm back behind him and I was pulled towards him and he punched me hard in the stomach and kidney I was dazed from the punch, I blindly swung my omnitool blade in front of me trying to hit him I felt him grab arm and elbowed my in the face and I fell back and slowly faded into consciousnesses.

**Author's note : I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you spot any spelling mistakes or bad grammar feel free to review telling me what to improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Decisions

Chapter 3 : Decisions

I awoke to the sound of muffled talking, my hands were in cuffs and moving my facial features cause stinging pain I could feel the cut and bruises on my face, I turned my head to the left and saw that the voices were Shepard's and Garrus's. I couldn't lip read so I had no idea what they were talking about, in the distance I saw the body's of the dead merc laid out on the pavement, the cruiser door open and a police officer said

" Shepard wants to speak to you "

" Why " I replied

The officer didn't respond and grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the cruiser,

" Me and Garrus saw the way you fought inside the bank " Shepard said turning to face me

" And " I replied

" Garrus is convinced you would make a good recruit for the N7 program "

" Really " I said in disbelief

" Yes but we don't know your name yet "

I was contemplating telling them my name because if I refused them I would going to the slammer so I reluctantly said

" My name is Adam Taylor "

" Strange name for a Drell " Garrus interrupted

" My mother was a Drell and my father was human "

" Makes sense, so do you want to begin the N7 program or spend the next 40 years in a crowded prison " Shepard said

I thought carefully I closed my eyes and saw flashbacks to the bank and fighting Shepard, how I thought my life would end there, how I thought I could have chosen something better with my life, but I raised my head and said

" Ok I'll do the program " I said

" Good but why " Shepard said crooking an eyebrow at me

I took a deep breath and started

" I have lived my entire youth life working for gangs, merc and petty drug dealers do their dirty work I only took the bank job know it would either get me killed or I would walk away loaded "

" Sounds rough " Shepard said in a more friendly tone

" Trust me it was " I said

Shepard reached into his back pocket and pulled a small object out, I couldn't tell what it was but he opened my hand and pushed it into my palm.

I looked into my hand and flipped the badge looking object the white bold letters spelled ' Welcome to N7', I looked back at Shepard with amazement he open his hand to shake my hand and he said

" Welcome recruit "

I shook his hand firmly and slipped the badge into my pocket as Shepard escorted me to his shuttle with the word ' Normandy ' inscribed on it and as we sat on the seat closest to the window and the doors closed and Shepard said into his omnitool

" EDI we have a new ship member tell everyone too met in the briefing room"

" Of course Commander " a small voice said from Shepard omnitool

And the shuttle lifted off and we were set for the Normandy

**Author Note : Are you enjoying this ? if you are feel free to leave a review or character name's you would like to see in future chapter and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Aboard the Normandy

Chapter 4 : Aboard the Normandy

**Authors Note : Sorry it took so long had a mental block for ideas**

As I excitedly waited inside the shuttle heading towards the Normandy I asked Shepard

" What kind of training am I too except "

" Hard Training" he replied

" Great " i replied sarcastically leaning further back into the chair I was sat

" It's not that bad" Garrus said interrupting into the conversation

" Really " I said

An AI voice came over the radio

" Welcome back Shepard,Garrus and other"

" other?" I said thoughtfully

" Yeah Edi doesn't know you yet " Garrus said

" oh ok " I said

The shuttle doors opened and Shepard escorted me to the briefing room I had to have a full body rub down by two of the ship's officers I had the all clear and we entered the room.

I entered the room along side Shepard there was a small group of people there was the Turian I met in the bank which was Garrus, a Krogan I also knew called Grunt the other included an Asari, Quarain two human female one with long black hair and the other with a body covered in tattoos and a human male.

Shepard guided me round the room to each person first was the Asari, she stepped forwards and outstretched her arm to shake my hand I continued with the gesture

"Hi I'm Liara T'soni nice too meet you " she said smiling at me

" Nice too meet you too " I replied

As I walked away from Liara towards the Quarain I glanced over my shoulder to see Liara giving me a cheeky wave, I hurried away with Shepard because I began to blush,We stepped towards the Quarain she was using her omnitool and Shepard interrupted her

" Oh sorry Shepard" she said switching off her omnitool

she turned to me and said " Tali'Zorah vas Normandy "

" That's quite a mouth full " I said

" Yeah but you can just call me Tali" she said

I nodded to show I understand, Shepard took me to the first human female, she had long black hair and had an aura of power about her

" Hello Miranda Lawson pleased to meet you "

" Nice too meet you too " I replied

The other human female came forward and pushed Miranda out-of-the-way saying

" My turn to talk to the new guy "

" Jack it's unlike you to be happy" said Shepard

"So I'm in a good mood today" she said

I stood there looking at her many tattoos,I looked up at her

" You checking me out " she said with her hands on her hips

" No not at all Jack I was just admiring your tattoos" I said hastily

" You were checking me out " as she exited the briefing room

I looked at Shepard

"What's her problem" I said

" Ah she just teasing you Adam " he said

We moved onto the last person in the room the human male, I walked up to him and he was a well-built man with huge arm muscles with he used to bear hug me and he said

" Welcome to the Normandy rookie "

I feel back recovering from the hug

"Bloody hell your strong" I said

"Yeah I don't work out for nothing" he said

" Now now James be gently he's the new guy" Shepard said

" Ok Shep" said James

" Ok now we have introduction out of the way I need to ask Adam a few questions" Shepard said

Everyone apart from me and Shepard slowly made there way out of the room and back to there quarters

"Ok i'm going to ask you a few question ok" said Shepard

I nodded

" Ok what kind of guns are you used to firing? "

" Mainly rifle and handguns " I replied

" Next question what do you think of the Geth? "

" Annoying "

" Alright last question what do you think of Cerberus? "

" Cerba-who" I said puzzled

" You will find out soon enough" He said

The door behind us open and Liara walked in wearing different clothes than before

" Ah Liara could you do me a favor " Shepard asked her

" Sure what is it ? "

" Could you take Adam down to the crew deck and escort him to his room "

" Of course Shepard " She answered

" Come on Adam " she said walking out of the room,I followed behind we got to the elevator,she pressed the 4th floor button,the elevators door opened we stepped inside the elevator's doors closed and it started it's ascension

The elevator ride was awkward neither of us spoke until the elevator door's opened, I stepped out and Liara said

" Down the corridor 4th door on the right " She said blushing

" Thanks Liara " I said

"Anytime " she said batting an eyelid at me

I smiled and walked into my room to sleep.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would like to see my OC and Liara ina relationship feel free to comment**


End file.
